cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gust Blaster Dragon (V Series)/@comment-28703255-20190102160145/@comment-37930138-20190102195243
I guess we just have different perspectives on what makes Gust useful then. I like Gust - not only because of his second skill which can make him a potential 1HK, but because he fixes a problem we had when sitting on Phantom as our main G3. The downside of PBD was that it always required us to clear 3 of our own units and retire three of theirs, but that often meant we would have times where to actually build crits or power on PBD and make him a pressure play we would HAVE to sac our own board limiting our number of attacks. I don't even really look at PBDs second skill when rating him, even though its nice to have for that 1HK combo when stacking power/crits. GBD is a perfect fix in that sense, okay, sure, we don't immediately get the crits if he is the first G3 ride - but the beauty of GBD is also in his first skill which fixes the problem in certain board states / match-ups like I mentioned a moment ago with PBD.. we no longer need to clear what is essentially our entire board to HOPEFULLY get a neutral minus. GBDs ability also triggers DURING the battle phase unlike PBD which now gives us the option to poke the opponent with RG attacks - that once GBD has his second skill they will most likely have to take otherwise GBDs attack will be too big to guard if Force is stacked on him. Plus 1 CB for 2 self-retires to make the opponent retire a rear-guard and then draw and gain power? That's a good, well-rounded ability for a cheap cost when looking at SPs ability to superior call - he refills the hand too, which is awesome for either guarding or building a board the next turn. PBD is still great to run alongside GBD, because it gives you the option to alternate between the two depending on the match-up or the board state if the opponent has managed to fill too much of their field up - or plays too aggressively, we can now punish them for overplaying on their turn. I think it's good they've locked those crits behind the requirement of a second ride, because eating a bunch of crits (like Cipher mentioned) while on G2 is really disgusting - thats the kind of powercreep we really don't need. To sum it up - sure GBD isn't the card we wanted to be able to take a dump on Protect, but frankly that's fine. GBD still supports the overall game plan of SP and offers us the utility of now being able to switch between the two to have more control over the board without forcing us to overextending our plays to build pressure. Tl;dr - People are just being salty because they didn't get their Dragonic Waterfall 'The Dark', because not being able to take a dump on Protect hurts their self-entitled feelings of wanting to be OP. There's still more to be revealed in the set, nothing to suggest we won't get other cool units too.. but as he is, GBD is enough to keep me playing SP.